


Four parents Adrien knows

by I_writewhatiwant



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, but it's not sin :), technically there is marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_writewhatiwant/pseuds/I_writewhatiwant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And one who doesn't get to be a parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four parents Adrien knows

**Author's Note:**

> When a show ends, let there be fanfics.

**1**

 

His mother used to kiss his forehead, with her gentle hands pulling his hair out of the way.

 

Her lips had always been soft and warm, making him feel fuzzy and loved, oh so loved.

 

His mother would hug him and everything would seem alright. She would sing, and she was so beautiful it was no wonder his father loved her and a complete mystery why she loved him back.

 

“One day, you are going to love someone so much you are going to feel like there was a before and an after with that person. You are going to look at your life before them, and everything will seem dull. And when they are gone, and you look at your life ahead, everything will seem duller and painful, but believe that memories will always help”

 

His mother liked to smile, every time she would say that, and tickle his sides until he was left breathless and red on the cheeks, and she loved her family so much she would have gone insane if something happened to them.

 

Adrien sometimes wonder if he loved her less, if he never loved her enough, because as much as he misses her- and he does, with heavy hearts and gripping pains, with tears that won’t stop and a too big house that screams loneliness- he hasn’t go mad.

 

**2**

 

His father always seemed far away from him. Even though he knows he used to play on his studio, baby blankets on the floor and ever watching mother at his side, he can’t remember it.

 

But he can remember the way his father looks down at him from atop the stairs, and the way his eyes are always judging now.

 

It’s burnt on him, and it makes him try to be the very best, to give his all on everything.

 

But he can remember the way his hugs felt, too. The way he seemed too little and too young on his arms, but _safe_.

 

**3**

 

Sabine Cheng is a mother, with kind eyes and gentle hands and she’s the best.

 

She never doubts on smiling at him, on hugging him until his ribs hurt and feeding him sweets until he feels like his clothes may never fit him again.

 

She approaches him one afternoon, when he’s waiting for Marinette on her living room, with his stomach full and feeling the least lonely since a really long time.

 

She touches his cheeks and, with wise eyes and never ending love, she whispers:

 

“Take care of my daughter” and he blushes and stammers because _does she know_?

 

But she smiles, she winks and turns to face the girl walking down the stairs.

 

And of course he’s going to take care of her.

 

Man, he’s going to _marry_ her.

 

**3**

 

Tom Dupain is the father Adrien wishes he can get the chance to be.

 

Leaning forward, clenching the control hard and grunting, Adrien smiles.

 

“Don’t let him fool you!” Marinette says from his other side, yelping when her father gets the upper hand “Nooooo, dad” she frowns, seeing Adrien pass her as well “Oh no you don’t!” she kicks his leg, making him fall off the couch and giving her some seconds to win “YES!”

 

“Marinette! That was cheating!”

 

“Nu-uh. All is fair here” she pauses her dance to she sticks her tongue out before resuming.

 

“Son, you don’t disagree with Cheng women” Tom smiles, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

 

And she may have win, but when Tom and Adrien start firing puns like they were the real words, she groans and slips to the floor, murmuring ‘I hate you’ but never meaning it.

 

**0**

 

Marinette is beautiful, and her eyes always stand out against red.

 

But this red is wrong, and the way it trails down her lips, down her neck and disappears under her shirt is completely _wrong_.

 

She looks down and a ‘oh’ escapes her, her hands reaching for her stomach where the back metal stands out.

 

He’s not sure _what_ he screams, but he knows he’s running.

 

He’s running and screaming, and he falls to his knees beside her.

 

He catches her and he can hear too much with his cat ears and for something he found a blessing, it’s a curse as he hears her breath become labored.

 

“Marinette” he breathes, hands hovering over her. He can’t use Cataclysm, she doesn’t need any more bad luck.

 

“Adrien” she breathes back, trying to lift her hand. He takes it, leaning his face against it.

 

“What can I do?” he asks, the red pooling slowly, thick and sure. It doesn’t stop.

 

She looks too human, with her dark her and paling face, no mask, no suit.

 

“Please” he sobs, tears falling on her face.

 

“Keep going, _chaton_ ” she smiles, gripping her bag tightly “Take Tikki, and my miraculous. Take them” she whispers, now urgent.

 

He’s almost sure it’s because she feels herself weakening.

 

She closes her eyes, but she’s not dead. He knows she’s not, not yet.

 

And so, the life after her starts.

 

He’s not completely sure he wants it.


End file.
